Some Things Never Change
by TheIntergalactic
Summary: This one's for you Chelsea. Oh, and slash.
1. Chapter 1

Some Things Never Change

I don't own the HP and I WILL NOT RECIEVE MONEY FROM THIS. 

Takes place during the 4th year, before the Triwizard tourney.

Harry walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, his knapsack on his back with his books in it. Hermione and Ron weren't here today; Ron had detention, and Hermione was tutoring Lavender Brown in the library. He basically had the day to himself. Harry didn't know what to do, having hardly any experience of being independent. His friends were constantly around him.

Anyway, Harry decided to go to the Griffyndor house and grab his Firebolt, and fly around the Quidditch field. He was on the third floor, when he heard a familiar, oily voice behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter." Harry gritted his teeth, and turned around.

"Hello, Professor Snape." Snape strode up to Harry, and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"The Headmaster needs to speak with you, Potter, and I was sent to fetch you." Snape had an unusually cruel smile underneath his upturned nose. Harry was apprehensive to follow Snape when he had his cruel face on, but he had to, as he was a teacher.

Snape stalked his way towards Dumbledore's chamber with a puzzled Harry in tow. He didn't think he had done anything wrong, so why was he being called to Dumbledore's study? When they got to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's study, Snape turned to Harry.

"This should be a different experience than you are used to with the Headmaster, Potter." He opened the door (Licorice), and went up the stairs, Harry following. When he got inside, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking unusually pensive. Dumbledore motioned with his hand, and said

"Why don't you sit down Harry?" Harry obliged. Dumbledore sighed, and stood up. "Harry, as you know, every now and then, a special student comes to Hogwarts. This school has been open for one thousand years, and those students are highly received by the teachers. Now, we in the teaching staff have decided you qualify for that." In hearing this news, Harry was relieved.

"You mean I'm not in trouble?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Snape, and back at Harry.

"Not at all boy." he stopped talking , and sniffed in the air. "DEAAAAUUUGHHHH!" Snape then raised his wand, and cast a spell. Ropes sprang out of nothing, and tied Harry to the chair. Harry was surprised at this turn of events, and tried to struggle.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Help me! Snape's gone mad!" Dumbledore just raised his wand, and Harry's jaw opened. Try as he might, Harry could not close it. Snape reached in his pocket and brought something over. Harry glanced at it, and it was a bright red ball. He shoved it in Harry's mouth, and tied the straps around. Harry tried to talk, but he couldn't. He could only make unintelligible sounds. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and chuckled.

"You think we were going to make you a student of honor? Silly." Harry tried to speak, but Dumbledore slapped him. "Only speak when spoken to slave!" Harry instantly piped down. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and Harry floated up in the air. The ropes rearranged themselves in Dumbledore's preference. Harry was tied up with his arms tied together in a 90 degree angle on his back, with his ankles and thighs bound together. Dumbledore flicked his wand again, and all of Harry's clothes disappeared. Another rope, tied to Harry's wrist, tied itself to a beam on the ceiling, so Harry was suspended where his feet were touching.  
>Snape stalked around to Harry's behind, and caressed his ass. Harry tried to squirm, but Snape just smacked his ass. Harry squealed behind his gag, and struggled even harder, but Snape just slapped it again. Harry got the message and stopped moving, just letting Snape massage his ass. He tried to banish the thought from his mind, but it actually felt pretty good. He shook his head at the thought, and tried to figure out a way to get out of this predicament. However, escape seemed hopeless. After a few minutes, he noticed Dumbledore had joined in with the rubbing his ass, with three hands. Soon after, they got off. He tried to turn his head, but he got another ass smack. He looked away quickly.<p>

After a few minutes, he heard some commotion behind him. He heard Dumbledore and Snape muttering to each other, but could only catch snippets of the conversation.

"Whips... Not those yet... Dildos?... No... Ok..." A few seconds later, the pain returned again. A rod was smacked on Harry's ass, very forcefully. Harry contracted his ass in pain and squealed. Snape started yelling

"Oh yeah! You like that, you little slut! Take it! Take it!" He punctuated every word with a smack. Harry squealed with each one. Dumbledore came into his field of vision, and just sat there while Snape caned Harry. Eventually, he stood up and dropped his robes. Harry was startled to see him stark naked, with a massive erection. While being around 120 years old, Dumbledore was surprisingly well endowed. He walked up to Harry, and flicked his wand. The ballgag removed itself, and he stood in front of Harry's mouth. He made eye contact with Harry, and his eyes twinkled.

"No teeth." He then shoved his dick in Harry's mouth. It was a strange sensation. It tasted different, but not exactly bad. Dumbledore's hips rocked back in forth, and his penis went back and forth. Harry was so engrossed in it, he didn't even notice Snape had stopped caning him. He did notice, however, when Snape shoved his dick in Harrys asshole. The pain was so great, Harry accidentally spit out Dumbledore's dick. Dumbledore looked down at Harry, and with his most stern face and penetrating gaze, told Harry

"You made a big mistake." He looked up and Snape, and nodded. Snape started fucking his ass even harder, and Harry was in even greater pain. The ballgag was suddenly in Harry's mouth again, shocking him. Dumbledore, disappeared for a while, and let Snape fuck Harry in the ass for a few minutes. he finally pulled out, and walked to Harry's face.

"Look up, Potter." Harry looked up to see Snape masturbating, and in a few seconds, Snape blew his load all over Harry's face. Snape crouched down to eye level with Harry, and smirked.

"I bet you liked that, you little slut." He slapped Harry in the face. "From now on, you will be a special teacher's pet, do you understand me?" Harry nodded. "Good. This should be fun." He stood up right as Dumbledore walked into the room. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and Harry rose into the air again. The ropes came off, but the gag stayed on. A black rubber suit and corresponding face mask was magicked onto Harry, and a dog collar with a chain was put on his neck. He was set back down, none to gently, and when he tried to stand, Snape forced him back down again. Harry looked up at Snape, who was grinning maliciously. Dumbledore placed handcuffs on Harry, and forced him onto his hands and knees, like a dog.

"Now Harry, as I'm sure, you will now be servicing the teachers from now on. All your friends will be told that you snuck out of the castle and ran away because he couldn't deal with the teenage angst. Now, the rest of the teacher staff should be here any second now..." There was a knock on the door. "Ahh! Good!" Dumbledore called out "Come in!" The rest of the teaching staff filed in the room, and made approving sounds when they saw Harry.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, our new teacher's pet!" Dumbledore said. The staff applauded. "Now who wants to try him out first?"

**AN/ As said before, this one's for you Chelsea, but I felt like reiterating. **


	2. Time to Get Ill

**A/N: Have fun, and remember, FUCK THE POLICE! 3.**

Chapter Two: Time to Get Ill

Professor Sprout leapt up at the opportunity to have some fun. Dumbledore, with his wise and grave eyes, looked at Sprout, and pointed to her. She squealed with glee and practically sprinted to Harry. She magicked over one of those face dildo things that people wear on their faces, and then you know. She put magicked it on Harry, then shed her trousers. Harry shed a single tear at the sight; it was disgusting. Dirt, sweat, and grime caked Sprouts nether regions; it was not a pretty sight. Harry shuddered, and shook his head. Suddenly, he was hit with the Cruciatus curse. He gave a muffled roar in pain, and he looked up at Sprout. She glared down at Harry. He sighed, and relented.

It was quite gross. Sprout made Harry go increasingly faster and faster with each passing second, so soon the dirt and grime was falling off her cooch and onto Harrys face. Harry soon couldn't take it anymore, and he was about to pull out, when Sprout had an earth shattering orgasm, and her juices sprayed all over Harrys face. So now, Harry had Snapes dried semen, dirt, sweat, and vaginal juice on his face. It was not too fun. When Sprout orgasmed, the teachers gave a polite round of golf claps. Panting, she magicked up her trousers, and stumbled down to the other teachers.

After the clapping Dumbledore inquired to the others

"And who wants to go next?" Mad Eyed Moody raised his gnarled hand, and growled his assent. Dumbledore waved him up. Moody stumped up to where Harry kneeled bound, and chuckled.

"This'll be fun, Potter. But not for you." He waved his wand, and suddenly Harry was draped over a very long table. His arms were tied to the two legs, and his legs were spread apart and raised up, tied to the ceiling. He was still wearing the gimp suit. Moody dropped his trousers, and went to work.

First, he went over to Harrys mouth, and removed the dick gag and the ball gag. He growled

"Put it in, Potter." Harry took the very large and scarred penis in his mouth, and started sucking. After about a minute or so, Moody pulled out, with the added comment of

"Thank you." He then went to Harrys ass, and shoved his dick in. He began slowly and surely, going ever so slow. He raised his hand, and made the ass riding thing with it. The teachers cheered and yelled their approval. Eventually, he started going faster and harder. Harry gritted his teeth in pain, and after a particularly painful pound he cried out. Dumbledore raised his wand, and the ballgag was back on, along with a bondage hood. Moody started pounding really hard now, and Harry couldn't take it. He started crying in pain, and whimpering. After everyone heard that, they started laughing, and bemoaning his weakness.

After a good 10 minutes of hardcore anal rape, like a Metagross, Moody finally ejaculated all up in Harrys ass. The teachers applauded again, this time with a little bit more vigor. Moody bowed to the audience, and, for good measure, slapped Harry on the ass. He jolted a little in the pain, and the teachers laughed. Dumbledore wiped away a tear of mirth from his eye, and was about to ask who wanted to go next when suddenly, the door flew open, and there was Ron.

He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, and a blue short sleeved above that. He had a blue headband around his hair, and he had his wand out. He shouted

"FUCK THA TEACH-ERS!" And then let loose with a burst of six rapid fire stunning spells, and then another burst of 8 stunning spells. The spells flew all around and burst everywhere, and the combined effects knocked out all the teachers and Harry. Ron ran up to Harry, and used a rejuvenate spell on him. Harrys head snapped up, and looked around. Ron whipped off the hood, and said

"Bloody Hell! What happened to you?"


	3. Down For Whatever

Chapter Three: Down For Whatever 

"Bloody Hell! What happened to you!" Ron ripped the hood and gag off Harry, who spat and cleared his throat instantly.

"Ugh! Yack! Anyway, the teacher kidnapped me Ron! They tied me up and did terrible things! How did you know I was here!" Ron grinned, and looked pleased with himself.

"I saw Snape take you into Dumbledores chamber, then fifteen minutes later the rest of the staff came in. I got dressed and grabbed my wand and got up 'ere lickity split." He used his wand to cut the ropes, and Harry eased his way off the table.

"Here, Ron, help me out of this." Ron flicked his wand, and the suit disappeared, leaving Harry standing there naked. He instantly covered up his genitalia, and Ron averted his eyes. Harry looked about for a suitable garment, and saw a replica Section 8: Prejudice suit in the corner. He went over to it, and tried it on. It was a perfect fit! He turned around to Ron, who was looking in awe.

"Lets rock." He put the helmet on, and the games began.

See, by this time, the teachers had started to wake up, and Flitwick saw that Harry was wearing the armor. He managed to squeak out

"Potter is in the armor!" Before Harry dashed over, picked him up, and broke his spine over his knee. Harry threw the dead weight down, and Flitwick took his final breath on a semen and blood covered floor. Harry, to put out his misery, curb stomped Flitwick, and his head shattered. Ron started to clap, but he was stopped by a levitation charm, cast by Moody.

"Haaaarrry! Heeeeellllppp mmmmmeeeee!" But Moody chucked him up against a wall, and he collapsed unconscious. Harry lunged for Ron's unconscious form, and cradled his head against the suit of power armor. The vaguely snake shaped helmet turned towards Moody, and Harry stood up.

Inside the helmet, Harry's blood-red eyes focused all of their attention on Mad-Eye, willing for his destruction and wishing pain on him. Moody raised his wand, but before he could utter a word, Harry had closed the gap and struck Moody with all his might. Mad-Eye went sailing into the air, and smashed through Dumbledore's window, and fell the hundred feet to the ground below.

In his moment of triumph, Harry strode over to the shattered window, and looked down upon the crushed and beaten corpse. Mad-Eye's body looked pathetically small from the great height, and Harry laughed at Moody's demise. he then turned to where Ron lay unconscious, and gently picked up the body. He strode among the groaning and stirring teachers, taking care to tread on toes and hands and skulls, and kicked the door down. He walked down the spiral staircase, wondering if Ron would be ok.

When Harry reached the gargoyle guarding the door, Harry flipped down his helmet to say the password.

"Licorice." The gargoyle gave a short snide laugh, and said

"Can't let you through. Dumbledore's orders." He snorted. Harry just sighed, and shook his head. He set Ron's unconscious form down, and took a few steps back. The gargoyle was curious as to why Harry was doing this, and he inquired Harry on this matter of acting.

"Er, why ya backing up?" Harry then rushed forward, and full force tackled through the statue, shattering the statue and the wall behind it into hundreds of pieces. Harry turned around to pick up Ron, and when he turned around, he heard a menacing and very familiar voice.

"What ya doin' thar lad?"


End file.
